


Fantasy

by mortalfolk



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 一场白日美梦。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 22





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> 写了我自己想看的au和梗，包括小妈和ABO。
> 
> 可以说是个短脑洞集。

A for angry (愤怒)

“我有时候真想一枪开在你嘴里。”伊利亚额角青筋凸起，愤怒让他的俄国口音更加明显，每个单词都沉重地从舌头上砸下来。  
“哈……你最好……说到做到，Peril.”虽然屁股里还满满当当地塞着苏联人的阴茎，但拿破仑不是会放弃用嘴巴挑衅的那种人。下一秒冲撞更加剧烈，耀武扬威的美国人也只能闭嘴咬着嘴唇，泄出一点点声音就仿佛输了一场战争。

  
B for blonde (金发)

“我有没有说过，我对金发挺有情结的。”  
他说这话时语调抑扬顿挫、一波三折，仿佛身上没有一只苏联克格勃产的熊在啃他似的。手指埋入暗金色短发，轻轻一下一下敲着，好像在把伊利亚当钢琴弹。埋头苦干但不得要领的伊利亚瞪了他一眼，唇齿和皮肉之间断断续续泄出来几个字。

“你敢。”“扯我。”“头发。”“你就死定了。”

  
C for cat(猫)

不管从什么角度来说，拿破仑都很像猫，而且还野性满满，即使皮毛油光水滑也不会被错认为家养宠物。狡黠、灵敏、若即若离，这一秒深情无限让你如沐春风，下一秒偷光你身上所有财物让你欲哭无泪。一般人对他搞出来的破坏恨得咬牙切齿，但治不了，只能由着他逍遥。

伊利亚把滑不溜秋的美国人压在身下时其实有种隐秘的成就感。  
  
看，拿破仑·索罗，万花丛中过的拿破仑·索罗，现在叫都叫不出来，眼泪沾湿眼睫毛。你们有见过他脆弱的样子吗？有见过他的温顺吗？

驯服野猫的伊利亚，给猫项圈的伊利亚。

  
  
D for dominant(支配)

拿破仑多了一个耳钉，小小的一个，特别衬他的蓝眼睛。特工不该有什么标志性的装束或者有记忆点的打扮，盖比用这个打趣拿破仑的专业性，心下疑惑为什么伊利亚没有加入到嘲笑牛仔的队伍中来。

伊利亚当然不会嘲笑这个。  
钻石耳钉在灯下晃出复杂的光晕，伊利亚眯着眼睛满意地打量，像在看给宠物新买的漂亮项圈。

最先进的定位系统，最高权限的特殊呼叫通道，当然最重要的，是雕刻在耳钉边缘的一圈俄语：伊利亚·科里亚金。

  
  
E for ease(放松)

俄国人说要给他放松一下的时候他没意识到哪里不对，或者他意识到了但懒得揣摩，总之这一整个“本来应该在给他按摩的peril把一瓶精油都倒在他屁股上还一下伸了两根手指进来”的情况是出乎他意料的，几乎要让他跳起来。

但在伊利亚令他腰酸背痛、比起按摩更像是揍了他一顿的放松运动之后他连抬起手指都很勉强，只能发出哀弱的叫声祈祷伊利亚发发好心：

“轻点，先生，长官，大人，轻点，求求你了……”  
  
不知道哪个称呼扣下了伊利亚的扳机，本来就不温柔的手指更加残暴，粗砺的指腹狠狠碾过内壁时他发出了一声字面意义上的尖叫，简直想像煮熟的虾一样蜷成一团。  


  
G for groupie(骨肉皮/追星族)

“我是和乐队一起的(I'm with the band)。”

这简直是无人不知无人不晓的骨肉皮宣言，但保安上上下下看了个遍，怎么也没看出来这个西装革履的小子能和乐队里的谁厮混在一起，说他是来泡妞的还更叫人信服。正犹豫着是不是要放行，一阵风带来一个高大的影子，乐队唯一不会天天出去get laid的鼓手伊利亚扳着这人的肩膀往后台去了。  
  
保安顶着自己5.2的视力保证，他的确是看到从来没笑过的伊利亚转到旁边、拳头抵着嘴唇小小的笑了一下。

  
I for If(如果)  
  
瓦西里希·科里亚金将年轻的beta拿破仑·索罗娶回家作为继室时，伊利亚·科里亚金十九岁，过了叛逆的年纪但还一身压不下去的锋芒。伊利亚看父亲的新妻子相当不爽：尤其在那些父亲看不到的地方，那些拿破仑在餐桌下用脚碰他的时候，递杯子拂过他手背的时候，穿着丝质睡衣斜靠在门框上给他送牛奶的时候。

拿破仑是无畏的，无爱的，关不住的，浪荡的；他是自由的，漂亮的，薄情的，装模作样的；他是放肆的，玩乐的，不屑的；他是温顺的，易碎的，居高临下的。他是一桩曼妙的罪行。他是一枚自知的禁果。

伊利亚对此咬牙切齿。 

  
J for joke(玩笑)

  
“我下个月回美国。上头的意思，可能是不会放我出来和你们一起了，CIA手上攒着一堆脏活，正在呼唤我这个廉价劳动力……真的，联邦没有劳动法吗？”

“有也不会对罪犯生效。”伊利亚的声音听起来像是很久没调试的发条玩具，拿破仑挑起半边眉毛。

“你不高兴了？”

“没有。” 

“早就知道你不会为这种事不高兴，就不该拿这个逗你的……刚刚那是个玩笑，顺带一提，我下个月去处理一下纽约的事情，去个四五天就回来。”

当天晚上，拿破仑叫哑了嗓子、求饶了一个晚上，都没让伊利亚平息怒火——他甚至不知道伊利亚在生什么气。  


  
  
K for king/knight(国王/骑士)

全大陆最浪的骑士终于放弃了他对紧身裤装的喜爱。  
“因为，你知道，裤装骑马真的很方便，我是个骑士记得吧？”  
“但是我们尊敬的国王陛下呢，拥有的美德之中刚好缺乏耐心这一项。”  
“他快把我每一件紧身裤都撕坏了，你看平民出身的就是更爱惜东西，我决定和那些方便的裤子好聚好散，免得更多好布料被糟蹋。”  
“废话真多，拿破仑。”盖比翻了个白眼把嘴里的葡萄咽下去，“干脆承认伊利亚的美德里也不包括宽容这一项得了。你每次穿紧身裤都有一群人对着你的屁股发呆，伊利亚能忍就怪。”

  
L for lalaland (好莱坞?)

他下了台就被狠狠压在墙上，在伊利亚嘴唇覆盖下来时乖乖张嘴对侵犯予取予求。一个漫长的、涉及非常多厮磨的吻(或者咬)终于结束，拿破仑叹了口气。  
“怎么了peril？”  
“你要是再晚五分钟下来，肯定被他们活活撕成两半。”  
“所以这就是为什么我要雇佣你——现在发发好心，你的老板一点力气都没有，能回去再说吗？”  
“行吧，大明星。”

  
N for night(夜晚)

这是个倒霉透顶、走了背运的晚上。一无所获、灰头土脸，有天鹅绒和唱片机的那间安全屋还在他俩面前染上火光，拿破仑唉声叹气。

这地方连把椅子都没有！眼睛在屋子里环绕一圈，他终于做好了在水泥毛坯房里睡一晚上的心理建设。房间中央摆着一大块裸露的弹簧，我是说它曾经显然是一张床，但只是曾经，现在它只是“一大块裸露的弹簧”。 

伊利亚在这里比在豪华房间里如鱼得水一万倍，拿破仑眼看着他从角落里摸出几块东西，不知怎么鼓捣成被子然后前前后后开始铺床，还特意回过头抛给他一个挑衅的眼神。

懒惰的美国人等着苏联大熊铺好床后才一把将他推倒骑上去，把刚刚那个挑衅的眼神原样奉还。

只是一个平凡无奇的晚上。 

  
P for popularity(人气)

拿破仑绝对是学校里最惹人注目的Omega。他眉眼漂亮又轻佻多情，做拉拉队能让全场男生只盯着他看连球都不管，他走过的地方总有摇曳的香气，所有高中生Alpha做梦都想要这样一个Omega靠在他们的柜子上，让它沾染一点体温。

他简直是场性幻想。

倒不是所有青春期Alpha都为拿破仑神魂颠倒，至少伊利亚不是这样。

R for ride(骑)

“我以为牛仔会擅长这个。”

伊利亚向上挺腰的时候还不忘挖苦拿破仑一句，好像每个牛仔都知道怎么骑俄国大熊的鸡巴似的，更何况拿破仑并不真是一个牛仔。他被操得没力气反驳，手掌撑在伊利亚胸膛上，用最后一点劲动了两下，夹得伊利亚闷哼一声。

“事实上……我没骑过这么快的马。”

  
S for star-cross(不幸的恋人)

“要到阳台上去吗，朱丽叶？”

“拜托，盖比，别这么刻薄，你知道我们都很担心他。”拿破仑终于停止摩擦他那该死的袖扣，抬起眼来，“另外，恕我问一句，为什么不是罗密欧？”

“倒不是说那位见一个爱一个的公子哥跟你不像——你金发实在太蠢了。”

“相当公平。”拿破仑站起身向阳台走去。

  
  
T for teeth(齿)  
  
“不准咬我。”

这的确是件难事。伊利亚带着枪茧的手指抵在他虎牙上，拿破仑平时就控制不住自己小小磨一下，现在挨着一块肉，要不咬下去真的太难。但是屁股被塞着东西自然没底气不听话，只能松松含着，舌头。在指节上划来划去，用呜咽来表达不满。

拿破仑向来知道自己的优点并相当引以为傲。他一半以上的情人都赞美过他的虎牙，说那性感、慵懒又调皮，甚至不止一个人要求拿破仑咬他们——他没有答应，当然，他是个绅士。

总归拿破仑从没有像这一刻一样对自己的虎牙满腹怨气：明天就去把这玩意儿磨平！

伊利亚吻上来的时候他就忘记了这个想法，随着绵绵密密的唇齿厮磨将脑子放逐伊甸。

End(不想写了).


End file.
